Sasuko's Quicksand Story, Sasuko Why You Return?
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Sasuko Uchiha had finally returned to the village, which Sakura Haruno asks why and how, and It was all due to Naruto Uzumaki, and her, quicksand desert Incident. Fifth Instalment Of The Quicksand Series.
Sasuko's Quicksand Story

Sasuko, why did you return?

 **Summary:** Sasuko Uchiha had finally returned to the village, which Sakura Haruno asks why and how, and It was all due to Naruto Uzumaki, and her, quicksand desert Incident. Fifth Instalment Of The Quicksand Series.

 **Pairings:** None

(Location: Konoha, Specific Location: Coffee Shop)

It's been two weeks since Sasuko Uchiha, last of the Uchiha Clan came back to Konoha.

Everyone was relieved she had returned, though some ask why did she return, but she never answered that question, neither did Naruto Uzumaki, the one who brought her back, since he promised her.

Sakura Haruno will find out the truth, which was why she came to the coffee shop to meet with Sasuko, and finally get some answers from her.

Sakura entered the shop, and saw her friend.

Sakura was an sixteen year old girl, wearing a red vest, with bicycle shorts underneath a brown pale skirt, she wore dark ninja long shoes, and had fair skin, green jade eyes, and short perfectly cut hair.

She sat next to her friend.

Sasuko was wearing a purple short skirt tied by a large purple rope like a belt, long black ninja shoes, and bandages around her breasts like a bra band, she had tanned pale skin, dark eyes, and black duck ass hair.

"Hello Sasuko." Sakura Greeted, Sasuko Just waved, before allowing her friend to sit

"Hey Sakura." Sasuko Greeted

"Ummmm…. Sasuko, I have a question." Sakura Informed, "Why did you return, how did Naruto convince you?" Sakura Asked

Sasuko Sighed, and Immediately gave a hard stare at Sakura, which freaked her out, before she sighed again, "Well for starters, It all started back when the news of the Kazekage's capture was spread all around the ninja lands." Sasuko Replied, "Since the last time I saw Itachi, he was a part of the Akatuski who captured the Kazekage. I decided to go to Suna since I could get answers, and well….. An Incident happened, and I… Let me start the story from the beginning." Sasuko Explained

(Flashback: Two Weeks Ago, Location: Desert, Specific Location: Unknown)

Sasuko was surrounded by nothing but desert, hot and dry sand, with nothing but spiky hard cactuses. With nothing living but dry plants, and animals.

Sasuko was walking around the desert, In her normal clothes, but with an open white robe.

She spent at least hours of walking around, looking for Suna to get some answers about the Akatuski. She had heard of the Kazekage's capture, and known It was them who captured him, she was ready to fight Itachi, and rebuild her clan, and finally achieve her goals. She waited two and a half years of training to fight and finally kill Itachi, She had to cut her bonds with her pink haired and blond haired teammates, In order to get Orochimaru and Kabuto to train her to fight Itachi. After meeting her teammates again, she realized how much they have grown and how much they got strong. During their meeting Sasuko attacked her teammates, and killed Orochimaru and Kabuto In the confusion so she could escape, leaving her teammates behind.

" _I wonder what'll happen after I killed Itachi? I'm sure Konoha will give me a second chance."_ Sasuko Thought, as she walked over the hot and dry desert while her sword which was buckled by her lower back moved while she walked

Despite It was dry and hot, Sasuko didn't mind at all, as she was enjoying the heat, and the nice breeze of the wind against her revealing skin. She smiled lightly as she enjoyed the sun's heat against her skin, she never felt like this In a while, happy that the heat was getting to her.

While walking Sasuko had realized something, that she remembered that there had been stories about travellers of being careful around the desert and It's traps, though Sasuko Ignored It, and continued onwards.

But that's when she felt her feet feel something mushy and hot, and sandy. She looked down and saw that her sandals along with her feet did caught something that was weird.

"What Is It?" She Asked herself, before Ignoring It and continued to move on, only thing was she couldn't

The minute she attempted to mover he feet, was the minute she forced them Into the sand, then they were gone underneath It.

"Wait what?" She Asked herself again, before grabbing her left leg, and started to pull It, that was when her other leg was forced down aswell, sinking deeper Into the sand, she had to balance her feet out and began forcing her left leg down, which meant she sank deeper

Sasuko looked around herself, and took her sword out, before throwing It next to her at the solid ground, she forced her purple skirt down In order to make sure It wouldn't force up and float.

It was by then Sasuko had realized hat she was sinking In.

"Quicksand." She Gasped, before maintaining her balance again In the quicksand

Sasuko was now a waist deep, her purple skirt had disappeared, and she was sinking deeper and deeper. She looked around to see If there was anything she could grab In order to pull herself out, only to find nothing that could be of any use to her. Sasuko grabbed her sword and began to stab It In the solid ground and pull against It like a branch, trying to force herself out of the quicksand.

"NGGGGGGGGGGGGGAUGH!" Sasuko Groaned, as she pulled herself, struggling to get out of the quicksand

She kept on pulling and pulling before giving up, and allowed herself to sink a few centimetres further In. Sasuko quickly took off her robe and thrown It away, she was getting too hot and began to sweat, glazing her skin which made her blush lightly. She Just wished no pervert saw her like this.

Sasuko, saw that she was a bellybutton deep, and had to act fast to free herself before sinking further In. She had thought for a while now, before coming up with a way she could get herself out.

Sasuko put her hands against the solid ground around her stomach, and started to push against It hard. Harder and harder.

"HGGGGGGGGGG! COME ON! GAUGHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuko Screamed, pushing herself with all the strength she had

She began wiggling herself to loosen the grip of the quicksand, and It didn't do much besides make her sink further and further In up to her breasts.

With one more force, she used It all to push herself out, but that was when her hands slipped through the quicksand, and only her shoulders and breasts remained.

"UHHHHHH!" Sasuko Gasped

She looked at herself to see how deep she sank, and how now It would be Impossible to break free. But she didn't give up, she was going to keep on doing It.

She tried to pull her arms out, with all the strength she had left.

"HGGGGGGGGGGGG! LET GO! NAAAAAAA!" Sasuko Screamed again In struggle

"Do you need some help?" Asked a familiar voice, Sasuko looked up, and saw a shadowy figure, which became clear to her, this figure wore a black orange Jumpsuit, was sixteen the same age as her, had spiky blond hair, and was tanned, with cerulean blue eyes, three whisker like marks on each side of his cheek, and was wearing a Konoha headband, his name was Naruto Uzumaki, "You look like you're trapped." The figure Said, with a Smirk

"Maybe." Sasuko Blushed lightly, "What do you want Naruto?!" Sasuko Asked Stubbornly

"Well, maybe It's something you want, I mean you are trapped, and quicksand Is a bottomless pit, so you will never reach It, and die long before you find out what's at the other side." Naruto Replied, "So In other words, I came to Suna to Investigate the area, that was until you showed up and trapped In here, so I'll save you." Naruto Explained, "But on one condition." Naruto Said, "That you return to the leaf village with me. And promise you'll never run away." Naruto Said

"Like I'll really do that. Like I said, I severed our bonds of friendship, and I won't rest until I avenge my clan." Sasuko Explained

"Revenge I can live with, Just come back and we'll help you get It." Naruto Said, trying to convince Sasuko

"No. I'll get It myself." Sasuko Said Stubbornly

"Alright suit yourself." Naruto Said, as he laid behind Sasuko, while waiting for an answer

Sasuko nudged herself a bit, until she had realized her breasts started to float a bit, blushing violently, she sighed In defeat, and looked back at Naruto.

"Alright…. I'll come back. Just get me out of here." Sasuko Ordered, which made Naruto smirk, as he got up and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back on to solid ground

Sasuko panted, laying on Naruto, who she collapsed on when he pulled her out, she could tell he was strong, It almost took no effort to pull her out. She had realized she was on his chest and Immediately blushed.

"So…. I guess we can return to Konoha now huh?" Naruto Asked with a Smile, Sasuko Just shrugged

"Yes we can." She Replied, with a Smirk

(Flashback: Ends)

Sakura had her mouth gapping open In shock, before she giggled.

Her friend, Sasuko Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan, and once Rookie of the year, caught In a simple desert trap.

Sasuko looked at Sakura Haruno, with an Irritated look.

"Hahahaha very funny." Sasuko Said Sarcastically, "It was embarrassing enough that I had to put up with the bakas threats. Never that has to happen again." Sasuko Said, but next she experienced, was then lifting her up, while Sasuko struggled to get out

"Really , the never has to happen again. We'll see about that Sasuko." Naruto Teased, as Sakura, and the whole shop started to laugh at the cute scene Sasuko was struggling In

 **Author's Note:** Well….. I have nothing to say, besides I hoped you enjoyed .

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
